Runaway
by KP100
Summary: He'd made this decision a week ago, and was now carrying it through. Even if it killed him, he would never endanger them again.


**_A brand new DannyxVlad fatherxson fic from KP100! :) ENJOY!_**

* * *

Red and beige sneakers smacked against the ground as a young boy ran through alley ways. He'd made this decision a week ago, and had decided to spend a week with his friends and family before he left. No one knew he was leaving, only him. He didn't, couldn't, endanger them anymore. He hoped that if he ran away the ghosts would follow and leave the small town of Amity Park alone for once. He could only hope this meant he was saving his loved ones.

Slowing, the boy crouched down and crept across the backyard of the Baxter house. The lights were on in a few rooms, and he didn't want to risk being caught. He could see the reflection of a T.V. in the double sliding glass doors where someone was watching Family Guy. He sprinted across the yard silently, and managed to do so silently. Slipping from the yard unnoticed, and into the woods behind the house. Running through the woods, tripping over logs, branches, anything in his path. He didn't even know where he was going, just that he had to be far, far away by the time the sun rose. Pushing tree branches out of the way, Danny felt his ghost sense go off. He paid it no mind, and kept running. Knowing who ever it was would chase him, and hopefully not go after Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Mom, Dad, and everyone else in Amity. Suddenly he tripped over a large log, and face planted into the cold, leaf covered ground. Rolling over, Danny was about to get up when he saw the glint of silver out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

_Dark, cold, red liquid running down his forehead. Then, a flash. A camera maybe? But what would a camera be doing way out here? Where is here? Then a scream. Where'd that come from? Who was it? Suddenly his whole world became darker, if that was even possible, and cold._

Vlad shot up in bed, drenched in sweat. His heart was racing, his breath labored, and an unshakable feeling something was incredibly wrong. Sighing, Vlad tried to bring his heart beat back down to normal. He knew something was wrong, his nerves and instincts told him that. But he had no idea _what. _Deciding to take a walk to calm his nerves, he got up and threw on some jogging clothes and tennis shoes. Walking out of the house, Vlad started jogging toward the woods near his house. There was a trail in there; it was secluded and very easy to follow. Almost no one jogged on it because it was too long, but Vlad loved to go for long walks or jogs on it because it was so quiet and serene that he could easily clear his head. Jogging, and breathing in from his nose and out from his mouth deeply, Vlad began trying to convince himself that the dream was merely that. A dream. Nothing more, nothing less. He wasn't succeeding. About thirty minutes into his jog, he came across a trail that had foot prints in the ground from a pair of sneakers, and slashes leaves on the plants. Vlad furrowed his brow. The trail was fresh, it'd been raining when he got home. Following the trail with his eyes, he saw it crossed the trail and disappeared into the other side of the woods. Vlad turned toward the other side of the woods, where the trail disappeared, and knelt beside one of the foot prints. He recognized that design from the bottom of the shoes. They came from the same type of shoes Daniel wore. Vlad was starting to get worried. He followed the trail, and what scared him most was the tiny piece of fabric that was hanging on one of the leaves. It came from a red and white t-shirt, but was torn. The bottom of the sleeve was red, the rest was white, but was soaked with dirt and sweat, so it was more of a beige color now. Vlad picked up the fabric, and sniffed it. A musky, natural scent asulted his nose. _'It smells like Daniel..." _Vlads eyes grew wide. He pocketed the fabric, and began running down the rest of the trail of foot prints.

"Daniel! ?" He yelled out, in fear of what he might find. Vlad rounded a corner, pushing a dew covered leaf away, and found the foot prints ended right at a log, then dragging and rolling marks passed the log, and then more foot prints. It looked like there'd been a scuffle, and the footprints headed off in another direction. Vlad followed them, noticing the leaves where no longer cut. After about five minutes of following the trail, he finally came upon a resting Danny in a large cave. A small circle of green glowing embers sat in front of him. Vlad sighed in relief, and walked toward Danny. He noticed the dark bags under the teens eyes, so he picked him up, careful not to wake him. Transforming into his ghost half, he flew out of the cave, out of the forest, and toward his mansion where he'd let Danny rest then ask him once he was awake and fed why he was way out here.

* * *

**_Well I hope you liked the first chapter! This took two months to write, I had no idea how to write it, but the idea just would. Not. Leave. Me. ALONE. So I started writing... anyways... I'm publishing my finished DP stories today, so this might be picked up if I ever get back into DP, but if not then it's a one-shot. Sorry guys, now review!_**


End file.
